housetvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Celebrity House (series 11)
Celebrity House (series 11) 'is the currently running eleventh series of the spin-off show, 'Celebrity House. The series will last a total of 27 days, the longest ever celebrity series to date, and launched on 5 August. Davina McCall and Dermot O'Leary returned to host the series for the third year running whilst Keith Lemon and former presenter Holly Willougby returned to host the spin-off show House: The Outside World. Production 'Pre-series' The eleventh celebrity series was announced after the fifth series of Celebrity Hijack, in which hosts Dermot O'Leary and Davina McCall told viewers that the series will be the longest ever before. Celebrity housemates were put in isolation on Friday 27 July when the launch night twist was announced, where they stayed in a luxury hotel in portugal with a friend or family member of their choice. They will travel back to Manchester where the house is set on Saturday 2 August and will stay overnight in a B&B. 'The House' The house remained mostly the same as its succeeding regular series, including a large living area connected to a small kitchen with a hatch for food and accessories to be delivered directly to the house. There were again two bedrooms however a bed was removed from the luxury and non-luxury bedroom meaning their were five beds and six beds respectively in the two bedrooms. Located in a secret passage behind a mirror in the luxury bedroom was a third bedroom with one king-size double bed, in which the two housemates with no beds will sleep. One three housemates have left the secret bedroom will be locked and will only be used for tasks. Mark, who was banned from the bedroom, had to sleep in the mole hole. The garden consists of a fruit bar, round hot tub and a long swimming pool underneath a bridge, which leads to the smoking area. 'Twists' On Day 1, three housemates will be given four choices at random: to nominate, to ban housemates from certain rooms, to take full control of the shopping list in Week 1 and ban a housemate from receiving their suitcase for the duration of their stay. On Day 4, housemates who were banned from a room by Christopher will be given a chance to win back the room. Housemates Fourteen celebrities will enter the house on the live launch. 'Aaron Withers' Aaron was a controversial contestant on the show 'Take Me Out', after he was exposed to assault conviction. Upon revealing he will enter the house this year, fans of the show retaliated poorly. 'Alison Hammond' Alison '(born 5 February 1975) is a British television presenter who became famous after appearing on the third series of Big Brother UK in 2002. On the show, she was the second housemate to be evicted. On Day 1, Christopher chose Alison to be banned from using the bathroom until furthur notice, and she was nominated for eviction against Paul. 'Andy Scott-Lee Andy '(born 29 March 1980) is a Welsh singer and the brother of Steps singer Lisa Scott-Lee. He was popular contender to enter the house after his fiancée Lydia Louisa became a housemate in the thirteenth series of Big Brother UK. As one of the three final housemates to enter, he had to take full responsibility of the shopping list on Day 7 and banned Coolio from receiving his suitcase. 'Christopher Biggins Christopher '(born 16 December 1948) is an English actor and media personality. On Day 1 he was one of the three final housemates to enter the house, but on his way in he had to choose five people to ban from five different rooms. 'Coolio Coolio '(born 1 August 1963) is an American Grammy Award winning musician, rapper, actor, and record producer. On Day 1, Christopher banned him from entering the garden during a twist. He was chosen by Andy to not receive his suitcase after he voluntarily stood forward to be chosen rather than the other ten housemates. 'Danielle Lloyd Danielle '(born 16 December 1983) is an English glamour model. As a participant in the 2007 series of Celebrity Big Brother, Lloyd was accused of using bullying tactics and making racist comments towards Shilpa Shetty. On Day 1, Danielle was banned by Christopher from using the Living Room until furthur notice. 'Janice Dickinson Janice '(born 15 February 1955) is an American model, photographer, author and talent agent, who described herself as the very first supermodel. On Day 1 she was one of the three final housemates to enter the house, but had to nominate three people in order to do so, nominating Alison and Paul. As she did not claim a bed in time, she had to sleep in the private bedroom along with Sylvester, however refused and slept on the sofas. 'Kimberley Walsh Kimberley '(born 20 November 1981) is an English singer-songwriter, dancer, model, television presenter and actress, best known for being in the girl group Girls Aloud, formed on the television show Popstars: The Rivals. Kimberley was banned by Christopher from using the Kitchen on Day 1. 'Kitty Brucknell Kitty 'was a contestant on the eighth series of The X Factor in which she suffered from many boos in the first few weeks of her stay on the show, eventually being eliminated in the sixth week. 'Mark Wright Mark '(born 20 January 1987) is an English reality television personality best known for being an original cast member in ''The Only Way Is Essex. He left in 2011 before appearing on I'm A Celebrity, gaining runner-up status. On Day 1, Christopher banned him from using the bedroom and had to sleep in the mole hole in the garden. '''Mel and Sue Mel Giedroyc '(born 5 June 1968) and '''Sue Perkins '(born 22 September 1969) are a comedy act who entered the house both as seperate housemates. '''Paul Gascoigne Paul '(born 27 May 1967) is an English retired professional footballer. He was nominated for eviction by Janice on Day 1. He became more popular with the public by Day 3 for his remarks at Danielle behind her back. 'Sylvester Stallone Sylvester '(born 6 July 1946) is an American actor, filmmaker, screenwriter, film director and occasional painter. He only entered the house for the money and as he did not claim a bed in time, he had to sleep in the private bedroom along with Janice, who refused to sleep in there because of Sylvester's sleeping habits. Launch Night twist It was confirmed on 27 July 2012 that prior the launch of the eleventh celebrity series three housemates will be permitted to each make three difficult decisions before they enter the house. The three housemates (Andy, Christopher, Janice) took to the stage once the first eleven housemates have entered. The three twists were as follows: *'Janice: 'One housemate was permitted to nominate two people for automatic eviction, whilst being watched by the eleven housemates inside the house on the plasma screen. She nominated Alison and Paul. *'Christopher: 'Another housemate had to choose five people to ban from one of the five rooms in the house, including The Bathroom (this person will only be permitted to use the porter-loo in the garden), The Garden, The Bedroom, The Kitchen and The Living Room. Christopher chose Alison, Coolio, Mark, Kimberley and Danielle respectively. *'Andy: 'The third decision revolved around a housemate to take full control of the shopping list in the first week on Day 7. This person also had to choose someone in the house to not receive there suitcase, choosing Coolio. The first eleven housemates entered in a completely random order, decided by a lottery-based globe with celebrity housemates' names written on balls inside the globe. This event will take place live in front of the crowd. A member of the production crew described this never-seen-before launch night twist as 'game-changing' and is sure to shake up the house. Daily summary Voting history 'Notes *'Note 1' : On launch night, three housemates were given three different decisions. One of these decisions was that only one housemate was permitted to nominate before they entered the house. This turned out to be Janice. Andy and Christopher weren't allowed to be nominated as they were one of the final three housemates to enter. *'Note 2' : After the very first eviction of the series, housemates will be told to nominate two housemates live after a very special decision will be made involving some of the housemates. Ratings The boxes marked in blue are those in which live shows took place.